


Big QT

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alexis | Quackity gets fucked by everyone lol, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Come Inflation, Creampie, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Power Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless fucking lmao, Size Difference, This is honestly just for fun, Threesome - M/M/M, belly bulge, i am learning how to write sex scenes, one shot book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alex Quackity is too sexy and devious for his own good.[ Just another smut one-shot book, starring our beloved twink, Quackity. Requests are open! Updates every other day, or as a soon as I can. Info is at first chapter, firstchapter is the request page. ]
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Clay | Dream, Alexis | Quackity/Corpse Husband, Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch, Alexis | Quackity/Everyone, Alexis | Quackity/Floris | Fundy, Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Phil Watson, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 21
Kudos: 239
Collections: Anonymous





	1. REQUEST PAGE/FILLER

"So, what're we watching again?"

It was opening night at the House of Cards, a place that a certain mexican had built in the SMP. Not much really knew of what the male had in mind, and what his plans were for the building, as he kept most of his motivations under charming smiles and eyelash fluttering. 

And now, finally after a month under construction, it was finally open to the rest of the server, and Alex Quackity had invited his friends to come drop by. 'You'll be having some first row seats to a performance as well.' He had promised, and it was this that caught the attention of his fellows friends.

Dream, the server owner, the menace himself, was lounging in one of the comfortable stools by a bar, swirling his whiskey lazily inside his glass, his lips pursed into a firm tight line. He had been dragged here against his better judgement, mostly because of George and Sapnap, who were both curious to see the show, and have some fun. 

"What're we supposed to wait for?" Dream asked again, and Sapnap responded with a hearty laugh, gently smacking his friend's back. 

"Come on Dream, live a little. Let loose. It's not everyday that everyone shows up for a party." The fiery ravenette says, chugging down the last of his canned cola. The green clad man beside him let out a huff, but didn't say anything against it. Sapnap was right. Perhaps Dream was overthinking things, but he was wary, and had a feeling Quackity was planning something.

George slung an arm around his shoulder and offered a drink out of his glass, and in no time, Dream found himself lulled out of his thoughts and into the thrumming excitement of the room he was in. 

×

Technoblade was a busy man. He had quite a lot of duties to attend to; tending his potato farm, feeding his horse, slaying orphans, bullying green teletubbies...he had a tight packed schedule most of the time, but he hadn't really planned to waste some time to attend...whatever the hell this building's purpose was. 

He skulked in the corner, a tall intimidating shadow of tusks and red eyes. Wilbur had approached him, and tried to coax the piglin hybrid to at least rest easy, Technoblade could slay every single soul in the room if he wished without much of a sweat, so there was no reason to be so uptight. 

"Relax! Have a drink or two!" Wilbur chuckles, before gesturing to the tittering people around. "Maybe engage in social contact."

Technoblade answered with a grunt, and the brunette sauntered away to mingle with the rest. The piglin continued to lurk in his corner, taking in the scene before him. The room was bathed in a rather warm light, and some mexican music was playing through the speakers, with was probably what settled the cheery and friendly mood. There were several self-service bars set around, and stools to sit in, and a pool table, where Jack, Ponk, and Antfrost were currently playimg at. To his left, there were more tables, occupied by other men who'd opted to play poker for the night, and Wilbur was one of them.

Technoblade's eyes shifted to the middle of the room, where there was a stage, but a heavy blue curtain prevented anyone from seeing what was perched atop it. The piglin had a feeling that this would involve probably something quite scandalous, seeing Quackity's nature and quite obvious implications of what his little performance was. 

Whatever, Technoblade was planning to leave as soon as it started. He wasn't planning on staying for long anyways. 

Suddenly, as if on cue, the lights dimmed, and bathed in the room with a cooler blue, and the speakers pulsed with a different song, that made Techno feel the reverb in his bones. Everyone's mood shifted, and their eyes immediately trained towards the stage, where the curtains were slowly drawing open, and the lights on the stage were no match to what sight had presented itself upon them. 

Alex Quackity, clad in the most scanty and innocuous clothing that had ever seen the light of day, dazzled with jewels, and a hand around the pole that connected itself from the ceiling to the floor. 

Technoblade gawked, stunned...and enchanted. 

The male atop the stage sported a rather sultry smile, and with one rock of his hips, he had fully caught the attention of the room at his grasp. He strutted in all his glory, and Technoblade, known for his reserve, for his indifference to most things than his potatoes and Philza, was completely engrossed at the display. 

× 

As Quackity officially started his show, the rest of the room looked upon with bated breath. He strutted across the stage with so much confidence and appeal that only Alex Quackity could give. As he moved along to beat of the music, the jewels on his outfit sparkled, making it impossible to tear yout gaze away. A shimmy of his hips there, a grind down on the pole, a passing wink to whomever he made eye contact with: Quackity was a professional, and completely held his audience at his fingertips. 

And then, with one last extravagant pose, the music stopped, and the lights were dimmed as the curtains started to close. Only then did people stir from their wanton slumber. 

"Wait!-"

"That was it?!-"

"What the fuck did I just-"

A clamor of responses that bounced off the room as Quackity descended into his backstage, and into the night. He let out a breath, his nerves fizzing with excitement. He had seen it, he'd completely witnessed it. The male had started a spark within the server, and most would probably find that quite suicidal, for their land was well-known for wars, betrayal, and anarchy. Did Quackity think this through?

Oh, certainly. 

Everyone had different talents. Schlatt used his charisma to win over the election, Sam used his intelligence in redstone to craft the Prison, and Technoblade used his skillfull prowess in battle to haunt and petrify his enemies.

Quackity? He was good at sweet-talking, and intelligent enough to hold a debate against Dream and plot a whole master crafted plan for himself, and he was going to put his given talents to use, and he'd take over this server, just they wait. 

How was he going to accomplish this, you ask?

Well, Alexis Quackity was definitely gonna have to put his fat ass to use.


	2. A Mess [ Quacknoblade , requested ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade gets ridden to tears by a Quackster.
> 
> [ Speedran this in like 1 hour. I'll make the ones after this more better and comprehensible, hope you enjoy. ]

Techno underestimated Quackity way too often. 

Well, you couldn't blame him either, the Mexican was a lunatic, and seemed to have a dandy relationship with danger and recklessness. He seemed to have no holdbacks, and fired back when he wanted to, taking on even both the God of the server and the Blood God, both of whom were supposed to strike fear, and submission into their opposers. 

But no. Quackity, as fiery as he was jolly, stood up to Dream and argued with the man, for an hour straight, about the fate of Mexican L'Manburg. He also tried to take down Technoblade as well, which was basically just asking for a death sentence. He knew of the odds, the disadvantages, but no, he waded in there, fury burning in those chocolate brown eyes as he glared Techno down in that narrow and empty room underground, an axe in hand. 

Technoblade had been taken back by the sheer stupidity and gall of the male, that he didn't kill him right then and there, just to see how the other would fare in battle. Of course, as expected, it went bad for the executioner wannabe, and Techno stood again, alone, free to leave with Carl and escape back into his home. 

And so he did, but why did his heart continue to flutter in his chest?

He found out soon enough, fortunately. 

He'd met Quackity again, but this time, it was outside, and in the middle of a snow storm, and Technoblade was relaxing by the warm fire when he saw the blur of a figure in the distance. He donned on his cape, his sword, and marched right through the storm, the cold doing little to batter his strong strides. 

And as he came closer, he immediately regretted going out in the first place. Quackity, stood there, shivering, barely able to stand upright. And he was still shooting Technoblade sharp glares, that somehow pierced the piglin more than the cold did. The clearly weak and cold man even attempted to squawk out a comment about his distaste for the Blade, only to shudder and nearly fall over, if it weren't for the two large hands wrapping themselves around him to keep him warm and steady.

"For the night, you're free to rest by my house. Unless you want to freeze to death out here, which I don't mind as well."

Quackity didn't say much for the rest of the entire night.

When Techno woke up the next morning, half of his chests looted.

×

One thing led to another, and then somehow, with all of the shit they'd went through, they went from going at each other's throats...to, well, going at each other, but with a different kind of approach than before. 

Technoblade got to know Quackity better, and as the days passed, he too opened up as well. It was no easy process, but soon, the two were sharing their first kiss, which had been over their first date. Suprisingly enough, Quackity had been the one leading the piglin in their progressing relationship, not only from the fact that he was more experienced with such things, but because, well, how should it be put...

Techno had gone soft. 

Alexis Quackity, well-known for being the clown of the server, had managed to completely have the Blood God, around his finger. Quite literally, as right now, the two were in the bedroom, their bare bodies pressing against one another's, and with Quackity's hands inside Technoblade's mouth. 

"Mi cariño." The mexican purred, gently pushing around his digits, as he grinded down on the throbbing hard-on of the piglin underneath, who looked like he was about to melt into the sheets, just from the little touches he was given. "You look so good for me, sí? I love you so much, mí amor." 

Quackity hummed, his free hand drifting up the other's chest, feeling his fingers up and down the toned chest. As Techno arched into the touch, he moved his hands- but the restraint of the golden handcuffs halted him halfway, leaving a rattling sound as it met the wood of the headboard. His lover laughed in amusement, those eyes shining under long fluttering lashes.

"Can't wait, sweetheart? You're my good boy, aren't you?" Quackity giggles, and muffles the piglin's reply with his fingers, just to play with him further. "Don't worry, my darling, you won't have to wait for too long anymore." 

Technoblade watches through lidded eyes as the fingers are removed from his mouth, and as his lover shifts himself on the other's lap, giving Techno a clear view of Quackity's saliva covered digits enter him in one go. The piglin feels himself harden even further, hot breaths escaping him as he watches the other man finger prepare himself, releasing small whimpers and moans. 

As Quackity starts to enjoy himself, he hears the rattle of the chains, and snaps out of his haze. Ah yes, how could he forget? With a small sigh, he removes his fingers from inside him, and gives the man underneath him a fleeting kiss to the lips, making sure he wouldn't accidentally graze himself on the tusks that protruded from the other's mouth. 

"You ready, Oinkers?" Quackity asks with a jovial grin, as he lifts himself up, ready to sink down unto his lover's girth at any given moment. Techno gives a small growl at the nickname, as he found it quite stupid-

All of a sudden, a tight warmth is clenched around him, and he releases a rather loud groan as Quackity fully bottoms down into his cock, and oh dear Lord, the sight of the piglin bulging from his stomach, it sent Technoblade in a spiral. 

"Ah...hah..." Quackity pants, whining softly as he tries to adjust to the sheer size of the man's length, which was quite larger than most, and it was a suprise that a man such as small as him was able to take it all. "Oohh, mngh, so big, Techno." The mexican huffs, as he slowly starts to move, and pick on a pace. With every movement he makes, his innermost senses are grazed, and Quackity is almost barely able to keep himself together, but he manages to do so, spurred by the faces and noises the man underneath him is making. 

Technoblade's cheeks are flushed, and he trembles, sweat drenching his pink hair to his forehead. His red eyes are hazy, and Quackity thinks, he likes this. The Blood God, completely at his mercy. He wants to hear him plead, to call out his name, to dissolve him into a mess.

And so he does just that, with the devious smile of a devil, Alexis Quackity proceeds to drive Technoblade into oblivion. 

The room echoes with the noises of slapping of skin against skin, of the breathy groans, and the needy murmurs of the piglin, who looks like he's just about to snap. Just barely minutes in, and Quackity's riding him like theres no tomorrow, clenching and unclenching around his cock, bouncing with such an excited fervor, and it's just about enough to drive Technoblade into the edge. Teetering close to falling, he watches as his lover lets out a cry and release over himself, and then the Blood God topples.

With a soundless moan as a warning, he spills into his lover, quickly filling the other up with his hot thick warmth. Techno feels hazy, hus breathing is ragged, and jolts of electricity run down his body. It should've stopped there, but no. Quackity, the menace, started moving again. 

Technoblade is soom reduced into a pile of rubble, helpless, and under the mercy of his lover's wits. He tries to move, to hold on to him, to stop this madness, but his hands are shackled, and it feels all so good. The piglin cums again for the second time, and he's close to crying out, exhausted, charged with so much fire that he feels like it's burning him from the inside out. Quackity doesnt stop. 

Techno has been sent straight into pure euphoria, and at this point, he's out of his mind, letting out pathetic grunts and groans, shuddering weakly as every slap of their skin ignites an explosion inside his vessels. He sees white behind his eyes, and he comes again, and this time, it's all too much, that he can't stop the tears from finally leaking. 

Quackity looks on, beyond his drunken state, with pride at himself down at Technoblade, who he had successfully turned into an overstimulated mess of tears. His thighs burn from the intensity of their love making, and he's about to collapse. But somehow, miraculously, Quackity holds on, and he manages to coax another orgasm before he finally pauses, his legs numb with exhaustion and his body coated with his releases. 

Technoblade is shuddering violently, tear streaks still evident on his cheeks. Quackity crawls over to the side of him, the dick sliding out with a wet pop. The piglin finally feels his hands fall out of captivity, and he opens his eyes to meet the warm one's of his lover. 

"Are you okay? Did I go too far?" 

Quackity's voice is hoarse, but soft. Techno doesn't know what to say. He lies there for a second or two, trying to patch himself back together before responding. 

"S'good."

His lover flashes a smile. 

They're too exhausted to clean up, so the two curl up in bed, practically a mess of their body fluids and sweat, but they couldn't care less. They were tired, and they'd used up their monthly supply of horniness in one night. 

"You looked so pretty, darling." Quackity cooes against Techno's neck. The piglin flushes, and he gently pushes a pillow on the other's face.

"I'd...let you do that again sometime. Maybe." He shyly murmurs. The smaller perks up with a large grin. 

"Oh wait till they hear about this-"

"I will put a pickaxe through your teeth if you dare to even utter a word, Quackity."

**Author's Note:**

> Ayo! So, I decided to make a smut shot book of my own because i was getting impatient waiting for other ones to update. And, I'll do my best to actually update often, and fullfill the requests you guys fill out!  
> This first chapter was a little filler, and if you guys like it enough, feel free to drop a request in the comments!  
> Plot, pairing, kinks, etc.  
> I will not do underaged, non-con, or any wierd bowel play.  
> Other than that, hope you enioy!


End file.
